


Hit Me With The Truth

by TheAuthor44



Series: The ByeByeBye Collection [3]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Zoey is not pleased with the progress of Max and Autumn's relationship. Will karaoke night (and a few too many whiskey sours) drive her over the edge?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: The ByeByeBye Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757470
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Hit Me With The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> *ADULT LANGUAGE WARNING*  
> not that much though - so don't get excited
> 
> discord fam 4ever <3

It wasn’t that Zoey hated Autumn. After all, how can you hate someone you barely know? Aside from giving her coffee order almost every morning the past few years, Zoey hadn’t spoken to Autumn about anything else. Until the day she set her up with her best friend. After that, the snowball just got bigger and bigger.

Max couldn’t go with her to check out the new tapas place… he already went with _Autumn_.

Movie night now included flaxseed puffs instead of popcorn… because of _Autumn_ and her allergies.

Max was distracted on his phone when they’re working … because he’s speaking in flirty emojis with _Autumn_.

And now Zoey was at Karaoke night with Mo, Simon, Jessica, Max, and you guessed it… _Autumn._

She had no idea how she even ended up here. Zoey had plans with Mo to get coffee and discuss the latest concerning her powers. When they got there, Max and Autumn were nauseating everyone in line as they talked about their weekend plans. Once Mo heard the words ‘karaoke bar’ Zoey knew she was screwed. She just couldn’t say no to peer pressure, or Max’s excited puppy dog face when it was suggested that the four of them go together. Then so the universe could fuck with Zoey even more - Simon heard them talking about it and got himself and his fiancé invited as well.

So now here she sat. In a booth with Max and Autumn to her left, Simon and Jessica to her right, and Mo on stage belting out some R&B song she’d never heard before.

“Zoey, what are you going to sing?” Autumn asked innocently. That didn’t stop Zoey from feeling the sudden urge to slam her head into the table.

“I don’t really do the whole singing in public thing.” She replied. “At least not without a few more drinks.” Zoey signaled the waited for another drink as she chugged what was currently left in her glass. She was handed another whiskey sour in seconds, and it was a good thing too.

“I _love_ karaoke. It’s such a beautiful expression of spirit. Speaking of -what song are you gonna do baby?” Autumn asked Max, causing the little vein on Zoey’s forehead to pop out.

“Actually, I’m feeling a duet. Maybe a little ‘Grease’ action? “Summer Lovin”?” He suggested.

“Can’t go wrong with that.” Simon said joining in the conversation.

“Or perhaps Sonny and Cher?” Jessica suggested, causing everyone else to ooh and ahh.

“I don’t think so. My next set is gonna be Cher and mama doesn’t need an opener.” Mo said, coming back to the table. “Why don’t you just do the white folks classic – Elton and Kiki Dee?”

“Mo you are a mad genius. Let’s go sign up!” Max said enthusiastically, as he and Autumn practically ran to the DJ. Mo wasted no time taking their spot, scooting in next to Zoey. Her attention however was pulled to where Max and Autumn stood rubbing noses like preschoolers did with bunny rabbits.

“If you squeeze that glass any harder, you’re gonna break it.” Mo said, pulling Zoey from her trance.

“Huh?” she replied

“I didn’t even know your skin could get any whiter, but your knuckles are proving me wrong. Something the matter?” He asked, with a smirk that told Zoey he already had the answer.

“I’m fine. I just hate amateur hour. Seriously where do they find these people?” Zoey muttered taking another swig of her drink.

“I’m with Zoey. Karaoke is supposed to be fun, not make your ears bleed.” Jessica said, obviously referring to the heavyset gentleman on stage completely butchering Roy Orbison’s hit “Pretty Woman”.

“That just means we are not drunk enough yet to appreciate it. Anybody else need a refill?” Simon asked.

“Please and thank you.” Zoey said as she finished her glass before handing it to him. Jessica joined him and once they were out of ear shot Mo turned to Zoey.

“Okay just so we are on the same page – is this Max drinking or Simon drinking? Or both? Or neither? I can’t tell with you anymore.” He asked. Before Zoey could answer Max and Autumn got on the stage as their song started to play.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Oh, honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

Zoey felt her stomach drop as Max and Autumn sang to each other. She remembered when he used to sing to her, but that hadn’t happened since he started dating Autumn. And Zoey was just drunk enough to admit it out loud.

“He sounds the same as in his heart-songs. Remember those Mo? Remember Max’s heart-songs to me?”

“Yes. And I also remember you wanting them to stop.”

“Well pat me on the back or give me a sticker because I did it. Max hasn’t sung one heart-song to me since he got with Autumn. Except that one time he sang opera after they had sex … that was just _delightful_.”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that this was definitely Max drinking. Why don’t you just talk to him instead of assaulting your liver?”

“No. No this is what I wanted. I wanted Max to focus on someone else that wasn’t me. And Autumn is _definitely_ not me. She’s blonde… and chipper… and tall … and chipper.”

“You said chipper twice.”

“That’s how chipper she is. I mean … look at her.” Zoey said as she pointed towards the stage.

_Oooh oooh_

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

“She’s the kind of girl that lets you air spank her bottom. Max deserves someone who’s an air hoe like that.” Zoey said.

“Okay, I think we should get you home before you say or do something you’ll regret. Come on little red.” Mo reached for her arm and pulled her out of the bench just as Simon and Jessica returned from the bar.

“You heading out? What happened to Cher?” Simon asked as he placed the drinks on the table. Zoey immediately grabbed hers and started downing it.

“I need to get someone home before she makes a huge mistake. Like singing early Taylor Swift.” Mo said wrestling the glass from Zoey’s hand.

“Okay well. See you Monday Taylor. Mo, always a pleasure.” Simon said before he and Jessica sat back down in the booth. Mo walked Zoey past the stage just as Max and Autumn finished their song.

“You guys leaving already?” Max asked, his arm slung casually around Autumns shoulders.

“Yeah. You have fun – go be with your air hoe here. Mo is gonna take me home before I say something I shouldn’t.”

“Too late honey, too late. Bye Max.” Mo said rapidly turning around and taking Zoey with him. Once they got outside, Mo leaned Zoey against the door while he ordered a car.

“Stay here, my signal isn’t going through. As if this night couldn’t get any worse, I now have to wander around in these heels.”

Just as Mo walked away, Max came out of the bar.

“Zoey? Are you okay?” he asked when he found her.

“Hey! Max long time no see.”

“What the hell happened back there? Did you just call Autumn my ‘air hoe’? What even is an ‘air hoe’?” Max said, somewhere between amused and a little pissed off.

“I … have been drinking. I don’t even remember calling her an ‘air hoe’ but if I did, I’m sure I had my reasons.” Zoey replied, snark dripping off every word.

“Do you suddenly have a problem with Autumn?”

“Maybe I do … she blonde…” Zoey said, trying hard not to slur her words.

“Yeah… and?”

“…I had something else, but I can’t remember.”

“Zoey – you set us up. Why would you do that if you didn’t like her?” Max said, becoming less amused by the second.

“No, I liked her then. I just don’t like her now.”

“Can I ask why?”

“She’s changed you… you’re singing now…”

“I’ve always sang. You know I did theater in high school.”

“But now you’re singing … to _Autumn_.”

“Yeah, well Autumn’s my girlfriend. Why do you care if I sing to Autumn?”

“Because … because.” Zoey said, her drunken brain at a total loss for words.

“Because?”

“ _Because of the wonderful things he does. Da-da da da-da-da. We’re off to see the wizard… the wonderful… something of Oz_.” Zoey sang, trying to distract Max. It didn’t work.

“Zoey if something Autumn did is bothering you, I would really appreciate some honesty. Maybe you two can work it out. I’m sure Autumn…”

“UGHHHH. Autumn, Autumn, Autumn. All you do anymore is talk about Autumn! Its Autumn this and Autumn that! I used to like using autumn to describe the season instead of fall, but now that’s been ruined for me. So, thank you for that Maxwell!”

“I don’t get you! How can you be so mad at me for dating Aut..“

“STOP SAYING HER NAME.”

“YOU SET US UP! You practically forced me to take her to Hand Picked!”

“Yeah to go to dinner with her! Not to spend every second of the day talking to her, or texting stupid emojis, or leap around every time you have sex, or singing karaoke. She’s so _wrong_ for you Max – how can you not see that?”

“All I see is a girl who’s very pretty and sweet who really likes me. Why can’t you just be happy for me? Instead you call her an air-hoe, and to her face no less? But you know what she’d probably forgive you in a heartbeat. BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT NICE PEOPLE DO!"

“I’M NICE! I SET YOU UP!”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU SO DOWN ON HER NOW!”

“BECAUSE SHE GETS TO HAVE YOU!” Zoey screamed.

“Zoey, our ride is here.” Mo said, coming back and breaking up the fight.

Max and Zoey did nothing more than exchange looks as Mo pulled Zoey into the car.

She didn't know it now, but more than her head would be sore in the morning. 


End file.
